Legenda Bionicle
Autor:MOXNUVA Legenda Bionicle Część 1 Witajcie moi braci a oto i nowa opowieść Bionicle. Tym razem opowiem wam o TOA którzy przybyli pokonać makute byli to 8 śmiałków Czasz zacząć legenda bionicle Podziękujmy mata nui ze wysłał nam nowych 8 śmiałków toa którzy przybyli pokonać makute teridax 1 to toa ognia TAHU 2 to toa wody GALI 3 to toa prądu Voriki -''Turaga - witaj tahu''Tahu-witaj turaga vakama.Gali-witaj bracie voriki. Voriki-ha Turaga(tu)-znalazłem tom kanohi Tahu(ta)-widać ze makuta rozpoczyna zabijać matoran Voriki(vo)-makuta nie zniżył by się do takiego poziomu by mordować matoran napewno to nie on TAHU(ta)-nie na pewno to on GALI(ga)-nie kłodzie się bracia musimy poszukać naszych braci my doszliśmy ale oni nie czas na poszukiwania 5 toa NA POSZUKIWANIE TOA Część 2 Gali gdy przemarzał góry zauważył kogoś jak skacze po drzewach pomyślał ze to toa powietrza podleciał bliżej gdy dostał silnym promieniem po 10 minutach gali ostrząc się gdy już wstawał tahu przyleciał i mówi ze widział jak ze gali leży na ziemi zapytał co się stało Ga-nie wiem leciałam nad górom gdy dostałam promieniem Ta-nie nikogo tu nie widziałem.Dobra musimy szukać dalej TYM CZASEM voriki gdy poszukiwał jaskinie znalazł toa onue Onua-Witaj voriki mój bracie Vo-Witaj onua mój bracie ziemi ale nie prysłem się powitać tylko zabić Onu-co?? WIELKA ZDRADA TOA Onu-Co takiego Voriki Vo-Powiedziałem ze przyleciałem cię zabić Onu-Ale jak to?czemu? Vo-O dałem się w wole wielkiego Makuty Teridax obiecał mi swojej pół mocy i Metro Nui będzie moje a więc zostało was tylko 6 Onu-Jak to a toa lawy Vo-Byłem z nim u makuty i makuty przeją jego ciało jak kłóciłem się z tahu ze makuta nie zabija matoran Onu-Więc kto ich zabija Vo-Rakszi gdy rakszi zabijają matoran Makuta przybiera w siłę a więc onua długo nie pożyjesz HAHAHA atak berłem mocy Onu-aaaaaaaaaZIZIZIIZIIZIZIBoMBoMBoMB Ta-onua nieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta-voriki ty zdrajco zabiłeś onue voriki GIŃ Vo-i myślisz ze mnie tak łatwo pokonasz Ta-nie myślę ja to wiem Vo-haha moc makut aaaa ta-unik vo-myślisz ze unikasz jednego ciosu to już jesteś bogiem haha promień błyskawic Ta-h nie jaskinia zawala się zobacz co idioto narobiłeś vo-zginiesz tu hahahahhahahahahah ta-nie bo mam kanohi brutaki BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM Turaga-co jak to nasza jaskinia do onu metru zawalona a to co?? CO ZNALAZŁ TURAGA VAKAMA DOWIECIE SIĘ W 3 CZĘŚCI BIONICLE LEGENDY PRZYBYCIE NOWYCH TOA Cześć 3 Turaga-co jak to nasza jaskinia do onu metru zawalona a to co?? ''Turaga-przeciesz to maska onuy phy onua nie żyje a gdzie toa tahu '' Ta-turaga tutaj turaga tu Turaga-tahu a co z onuom Ta-voriki to zdrajca on zabił onue Turaga-co?? voriki za za zabił nie możliwe Lewa-Tahu Turaga witajcie Gali-a gdzie onua Ta-voriki to zdrajca on zabił onue Lewa-kto to ten voriki Ga&Ta-toa który przybył z nami na wyspę mata nui Le-więc musimy się pozbyć tego toa Kopaka&Pohatu-witajcie braci i ty turaga Le,ga,ta,i turaga-witajcie Ko,Po-My już wiemy MAkuta-Witaj voriki masz zabić toa tahu a gdy już to zrobisz dam ci metro nui vo-tak panie PORTAL co??????jak on tu???? Więcej dowiedzie się w 4 części legendy bionice NARODZINY CIENIA Cześć 4 Vo-co ten portal tu robi Mak-To nasi pobratymcy Chirox-Witaj panie i ty voriki Mak i Vo-witamy Mak-Idż odebrać moc turaga bo wiem ze oni mają jesz moc Chi-dobrze TYM CZASEM NA TA-Metru Ga-to co bracia robimy z tym toa WYSTĘPUJĄ ** Dobro *TAHU *LEWA *GALI *KOPAKA *POHATU *ONUA (umiera z rąk Voriki) *Turaga vakama *Turaga Lhikan *IGINIKA (Przybywa by uratować mata nui przed Ortuax)Znika ** Zło *Voriki *Krika (umiera z rąk tahu) *Makuta teridax (ućieka przez portal kanohi) *Mutran (umiera z rąk gali i kopaki) *Vamprah (umiera z użycia całej mocy *Axonn (opętany przez makute) *Vezon (umiera z rąk Toa) *Chirox (przybywa by odebrać moc turaga) *MOX NUVA {przybywa pod koniec ostatecznej bitwy}